Survival Takeover
by MidnightBlueDragon
Summary: Twelve unwilling teens are forced to live on one island/summer camp/thing and be tortured until only one is left standing to win one million dollars. Sounds fun right? Especially when you add the torturer...er...host, Niou!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or anything else...I'm poor! :(**

**Anyways, this is what you get when you mix Total Drama Island, me, Prince of Tennis characters, a few OCs, and boredom. **

**ENJOY! And let me know what you think please! Thanks! Please review! :)**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

Episode 1: Welcome to Camp U.S. Waterlooloo

"Yo! Welcome to Camp U.S. Waterlooloo, I'm Niou Masaharu, your host for 'Survival Takeover!'" Niou smiled at the camera. "Joining us today will be twelve teenagers who think their coming here for some tennis camp. But, man, are they wrong!" The white haired boy cracked up laughing. "Anyways, these tennis players will now be 'contestants' in our reality show. They will go through several challenges and one person will be kicked off each night at the campfire of DOOM! Then that person will have to walk the Plank of DOOM (aka the dock) and go home. The last person standing will win $100,000 which is not even have of what I'm earning! Suckers!" Niou began to laugh evilly. "Ahem, our victims will be arriving shortly."

A small luxurious boat approached the dock. A boy and a girl, both with matching purple gray hair, got off. "Ore-sama is here to grace the commoners with ore-sama's tennis skill," Atobe Keigo announced flipping his hair. Sparkles suddenly appeared.

"AH I'M BLIND!" the cameraman yelled.

"Great, you just killed the cameraman," Niou stated sarcastically. "Now I have to go hire another one!"

"Who are you?" the two teens asked simultaneously.

"Niou Masaharu, trickster of Rikkaidai tennis team. Remember now?" Niou asked as if it was obvious.

"We don't remember commoners," the twins replied and then walked to the other side of the dock.

" Campers one and two, Atobe Keigo and his twin Atobe Kisa." Niou announced angrily.

"NIOU!" Niou was attacked by a hug from a pink haired girl. "I'm SO psyched to be on your show! I didn't any sleep last night!"

"Wait, Ayame, you knew about the show?" Niou asked shocked, as he pried the girl off of him.

"Yah!" Ayame replied like it was obvious. "Bunta told me about it!"

"That little brat is going to pay," Niou muttered under his breath. His face now looked evil and decepting.

"Did you say something?"

"No," Niou sweat dropped.

"Okay!" Ayame replied bubbly as she ran across the deck to where the Atobe twins were chatting…er…fighting.

"Third camper," Niou sweat dropped again. "Marui Ayame."

"Hey, we've been tricked into a reality show, haven't we?" A girl with dirty blonde hair asked. Her eyes spelled out boredom.

"Yes," Niou nodded.

"Thought so," the girl walked off in the direction of the others.

"Fourth camper: Maria," Niou added.

"Shut up! You moron!" a black haired boy yelled at another boy with a bandana.

"You're an idiot!" the boy hissed back.

"Why don't you both shut it!" A girl with black hair smacked them both.

The three teens just past by Niou without a word, completely ignoring him.

"HEY I'M THE HOST HERE!" Niou yelled in frustration. Facing the camera again, he continued. "Campers Five, Six, and Seven: Momoshiro Takeshi, Momoshiro Tohru, and Kaidoh Karou. Geez, whatever happened to coming ONE at a TIME!"

"Who are you yelling at?" a bespectacled boy asked stoically.

"Oh, Tezuka, welcome to Camp U.S. Waterlooloo," Niou flashed the stoic boy a smiled. "Enjoy your time here."

Nodding Tezuka walked towards the others. "Don't let your guard down," he called.

"Yeah, sure," Niou sweat dropped again. "Why am I stuck with these weirdos again? Oh yeah, cause I get paid…Ahem, eighth camper is Tezuka Kunimitsu."

"You're hearing from my lawyers," a capped boy walked straight past Niou.

Niou shivered. "I. Hate. Lawyers. That aren't mine of course. For some reason they always remind of the loss of money. Anways! Mr. Rude over there was our ninth camper: Shishido Ryou."

Another boy walked off the boat and up to Niou. The orange haired boy and Niou had a stare down for like ten minutes, until the boy muttered, "Gekokujou." And walked off.

"HAH! GEKOKUJOU TO YOU! YOU BLINKED FIRST!" Niou yelled at the boy's retreating back. Turning to the camera, he returned to his normal self, "Ahem, that was our tenth camper: Hiyoshi Wakashi, or something like that, puri."

"Niou, make yourself useful and get our bags," a girl with white and black hair said as she threw her bag at Niou.

Niou cut it but it impacted with his stomach anyways, "Oof, what did you put in it anyways."

"You wanna find out?" another girl asked as she too threw her bag at Niou.

The force of the bag sent Niou flying backwards and into the water. Resurfacing, he spit out water and glared at the evil twins who were "innocently" waving at him from the dock. "I. Hate. You. Both!" He spit out.

"Too bad, hun," the two girls giggled as they walked away towards the other ten.

"Too bad, indeed, for I will make their life a living hell!" Niou muttered evilly. "Campers eleven and twelve, Saeki Stephanie and her evil twin sister Daphne. Now, I have to get out of here before I catch a cold, so tune in for our next episode to see the first challenge and to see the first camper walk the Dock of DOOM"


End file.
